Una Historia a Través del espejo
by Weny
Summary: Tambien llamada: Cuando Isabella encontró a Rosalie. Es un AU, totalmente. Es una explicación de la relacion entre Rosalie e Isabella, visto desde dos perspectivas xD


Hola gentecilla!  
Os tenia olvidados :) pero no pasar nada! ya estoy aqui!

Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Una Historia a través del espejo**

_· Cuando Isabella encontró a Rosalie ·_

Un triángulo amoroso se define en el diccionario como la relación sexual entre tres personas, de las cuales, al menos una no se ha enterado de la existencia de la primera...y asi sucesivamente a medida que va creciendo la figura geometrica.  
Ese dia no necesité ningún diccionario para darme cuenta de que lo que yo pensaba un triángulo, podria haber llegado a ser incluso un octógono.  
¿Me mentiria a mi misma solo por orgullo?

Seguramente.

Despues de varios años haciéndolo, la rutina de teorias indescriptible que llevaba, no era ni la mitad de lo que hubiera esperado jamás...Aunque "jamás" precisamente, no era la palabra que utilizaria. Pensar y pensar, no hacia más que darle vueltas. Por que exactamente Ella era quien no esperaba, seguramente no habria manera de neutralizarla, es torpe y llamativa.

No me gusta la gente llamativa, siempre hace surgir el efecto contrario al que yo deseaba. Emmett la escuchaba, no tanto como a mi, pero podía llegar a comprender tres palabras seguidas sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Pero yo no. No podia aborrecerla tanto...No podia además darme esa impresión.  
Todos parecían quererla, menos yo.

Acaricié si temor el libro que tenia junto a mi, ojee sus paginas, absorví su olor y lo retuve en mi cerebro...Olia a tinta y a imprenta, suave y fuerte al mismo tiempo, sentia en sus letras amor y odio, locura y cordura...la sentí a Ella.

**"Alicia en el País de las Marvillas y su viaje a través del espejo"** Leí en su dorso con rapidez. Me encantaba, lo adoraba, era la espuma de mi mar...un objeto importante en toda mi vida: Quiza era un poco Alicia.

No...desde luego que no.  
Yo era la Reina de Corazones. ¿Tan despiadada? ¿Tan irracional?

_"- Eres una Princesa, tienes Castillo, Carruaje y Principe" - me decía Emmett, - Que más quieres? ¿Quieres ser la protagonista de su vida tambien?_

_- Si"_

Quiero ser la protagonista de su vida, pero nunca de esa manera, y nunca tanto tiempo.  
Solo una noche ... Solo una noche y no recordará ni su nombre. Lo único que hará será gritar el mio.

. . .

Ese dia me acerqué hasta su cuarto, la espié en sueños, y sabía que Edward se daría cuenta enseguida, pero nunca me negaria nada de esto; claro esta, a menos de que pusiera en peligro su ... debil... vida, por no buscar un epíteto mejor. No se porqué se me ocurrió tan tremenda idea, solo de recordarla me entra un escalofrio extraño cuando se acerca, cuando la oigo, me pone nerviosa, me alteran sus pasos.

Tampoco se porque toque el cristal de la ventana con mis dedos, ni porque sin querer quise besarlo en silencio. Solo quise respirar de su aire por un instante, un pequeño y microscópico momento.  
Con toda la fuerza que me pude dar a mi misma salté dentro y me coloqué junto a ella, escuchando su respiración tan perfecta, que no parecia salir de sus pulmones.

Un torrente de sensaciones cubria su piel, era un bocado especial, un bocado que jamás me llevaria a la boca, y no por ganas, sino por lástima.

En una noche de invierno jamás dejaria la ventana abierta a proposito para que yo viniese a verla, ni sus padres acercarse y saludarme como una familia normal, ni siquiera pretender que ella me considerase como algo más.  
Sentí algo de soledad entre mis dedos, incluso en mis rubios cabellos, sentí como se me derretian las ganas cuando de sus labios salió su nombre.

Cerré los ojos y **dormí**.

. . .

Desde luego que no habia dormido, solo estaba de pie como una idiota incompetente.  
Lo que me parecieron horas no habian sido ni 10 segundos.  
Suficientes para dejarme borrar imagenes que no debia de mi mente, cosas que de vez en cuando seguían provocando en mi naúseas matutinas. Me recordó a eso que decian de las embarazadas, especificaciones aparte...yo era incapaz de poder estarlo, ¿verdad?

Desistí de todo intento y retorné a mi postura habitual, sin toquetearme las manos y destrozarme la manicura nueva. Me senté a esperarle en el alfeizar mientras escuchaba el viento. Reconocí casi todos los olores de ese barrio, las cenas calientes, la madera, la lluvia, la sangre...Aún asi no conseguia olvidarme. No podia dejar de escuchar sus latidos impacientes, sus golpes de pasión en el pecho, como un tambor retumbaba...sonaba una cascada de dulce sabor en mi boca, un calor interno entre nervios y emoción. Y mientras tanto ... suspirando una manó toco mi pelo.

Sin decir nada torcí la cabeza para darle una oportunidad a mi asaltante. Aunque tampoco podria ser mucha gente...tan tarde y en la ventana de una casa...no era del todo correcto.

- Edward...me has asustado.

- ¿Que extraño, no?

- Ya me iba

- No hace falta, puedes quedarte. Ella no se dará cuenta.

Tenia ganas de decirle "Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero. Necesito que sepa que estoy aqui"

Una sonrisa algo maligna y de madrastra de Blancanieves se posó en mi rostro sin querer. ¿Como...? Me fallé de nuevo, no pude controlarme.

- Siempre me he preguntado que ocurriria si el padre de esta tierna criatura te viese aqui - dije colocando mis manos sobre la ventana.

- Sabes lo que ocurriría.

- Mmm...creo no estar segura del todo - Me dispuse a gritar con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, con toda mi rabia, con ese dolor que tenia entre mis venas, en mi cuerpo, en mi carne. Era furia, toda ira. Todo por Él.  
De un momento a otro me vi envuelta en un lio, sorprendida por unas manos fuertes que se aferraron a mi cuerpo al milímetro, como si conociera mis puntos débiles.

- Ya vale Princesa, esto no tiene gracia.

Emmett, como no, el aplicado Principe venia a rescatarme de un error...de un tremendo error.  
Se giró lo justo para ver la cara de susto de Isabella, que se cubría con las sabanas a pesar de estar completamente vestida. Quizá un efecto secundario de todas esas "espiaciones" diarias. Sus ojos como platos me dieron que pensar...  
Sabia de que se extrañaba y sin embargo me hacia gracia, lo acababa de conseguir.

Isabella me habia encontrado en su vida, me habia incrustado, habia colocado esa brecha en su corazón. Cuando me desprendí de las manos de Emmett me acerqué en un instante. Era su vida o la mia, y yo decidí que seria la mia.

¿Porque?

En el momento en el que sus labios tocaron los mios, sentí mas frio que calor, sentí los celos de Emmett, sentí la debilidad de Edward, sentí las ganas de Isabella y sobretodo sentí vergüenza por mi comportamiento.

Pero sonreí entre medias del beso, por si le cabia alguna duda de que solo estaba jugando.  
Cuando me separé me volvi a reir. Urgué con mis manos en su herida y besé a Emmett con ternura, y por si aún le parecía poco admiré con ojos encendidos a Edward. A él con solo un roce me bastó.

Era la protagonista de su vida, a quien jamás olvidaria. Ni Edward marcaría tanto su existencia, nadie la besaria como yo, ninguna mujer posaria su cuerpo junto al de ella, ninguna mujer como yo. Era la primera que tocaba su piel en la oscuridad.

- Sonrie Isabella, Hoy es un gran dia, ahora no eres de Edward, sin querer...eres mia. Tu mente esta conmigo.

Sabia que los demás habian desaprovado esa acción, pero desde luego no la ponia más en peligro de lo que podia estar. Bajaron la cabeza como si nada ocurriera, al igual que un sueño.

Cuando queria salir de ese sueño no hacia más que adentrarme, tenia cuerpo de viaje, debia marcharme inmediatamente de alli. Por casualidad me miré en el espejo y no vi a una princesa. Vi un monstruo, una hembra enfurruñada y maldita. Una inmortal despreciable.

- Podia haber sido peor.

Corrí con tanta rapidez como pude, pero al llegar a casa no me encontraba exausta, aunque me habria gustado mucho. Desearia poder sentir el cansancio y el agotamiento tan profundamente que llegara a quedarme dormida, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a escucharme. Un dia como hoy quise dormirme.

Emmett apareció junto a mi y aspiró mi olor en mi nuca. Yo cerré los ojos mientras una lágrima luchaba por salir de mi ojo, mientras mi soberbia la contraia en pro de ser aún más imperfecta. Quise arrodillarme y disculparme. Pero como todo...no hacía más que soñar y soñar.

Eso ocurrió delante del espejo del salón, mi vida dió un giro de 180 grados, porque en el instante en el que me aparté, un grupo de Rosalies corrian por la estancia despavoridas, asustadas, felices o afligidas.  
Cada personalidad se dispersó de mi misma, sin saber quien es real y quien solo es mi imaginación...ni siquiera sabia quien era yo.  
Pero mi reflejo contestó. Y por fin lo vi todo transparente, tan claramente expresado que debía de ser casi una pesadilla. ¡Como iba yo a sentir y a hacer todo aquello!

La Princesa del espejo hablaba y parloteaba de todo lo que odiaba a esa muchacha...

¡Que imposibilidad!

Como puede alguien odiar a esta criatura tan...no se... No!  
Esta claro, debí odiarla desde el principio, pero mi mente se negaba, no podia concordar ni mis palabras siquiera, no sabia que decir. Casi no escuchaba a mi reflejo.

No podía ser cierto...  
Desde luego que no...

Suspiré y me aparté de allí lo más rapido posible, intentando recobrar la cordura que acaba de perder, que no sabia quien era era yo ni quien del reves!  
_"Ayudame...Ayudame..."_ me repetía...

"Disculpa?" quise preguntarle. Como puede afirmar tal aberración!! Amar a esa muchacha que no puede mantenerse en pie ni tres miserables segundos sin que le caiga algo a la cabeza? sin tropezar? sin insultarme con la mirada?

Es una enorme desgracia siquiera que exista.  
De tan pura desesperación por no entenderme, partí en dos la mala suerte y rompí el espejo, destrocé con mis manos el cristal haciendo mas daño a mis manos que a mi interior que gritaba en rebeldía, mi reflejo murió.

**¿Ahora adivina adivinador, quien es el inspirado y el inspirador?**

**Y aunque al día siguiente ella me prometió amor eterno, y aunque fuera solo en sueños...**

**A grandes rasgos sabia que mi yo verdadero estaba encerrado ahi dentro.**

* * *

Bueno... creo que no tengo comentarios xD

Solo espero que no sea demasiado lioso de entender.  
Asi en general, se supone, que es una especie de Alicia a través del espejo, pero un tanto extravagante  
Sobretodo porque en vez de poner dos Rosalies viviendo en el mismo sitio, les he cambiado la personalidad y el espacio-tiempo.  
Ahora si que no me he entendido ni yo xD buenoooo :)!  
Besos a todos.

REVIEWS! plis :)  
Gracias adelantadas!


End file.
